The Dark Lord
Note This was inspired by The Building. Quite a few of the references are going to be hard to understand, as I tried to make them as hard as possible. Except F2, R1. Legends of the Dark King There's an old castle in Ireland. Legend says that there was once a King who lived there, who was known for his brutality. The legend says that when his people started to rebel, he had twenty people executed by the means of being thrown off the highest tower. Since then, only one family had lived on there, but passed many years ago. Only one of the family members actually spoke about it. He said that he was visited nightly by a figure who called himself "The Dark Ruler". The Dark Ruler tried to manipulate his mind, but was unsuccessful. To this day, no body enters, and no body exits. It's remained that way since the 80s. Whispers in the Wind I decided to visit the town near the castle and ask people about it. They seemed horrified when questioned about it. Shortly after they would walk away, there was a slight, unintelligible whisper. Each time I could only make out one word. It was usually things like "King", or "girl". I knew that I had to investigate that castle. I decided that when the sun rose in the morning, I would go. First Floor I was able to slip past the gate, with only a couple scratches. When I finally opened the castle doors, I decided to explore the first floor first. Only four doors could be opened. Door One Behind the first door was a treadmill. It was still on, though no one had been here since the late 80s. On the end of it was a skeleton dressed in ragged, redish clothing. There was a baseball bat in the corner of this room, with no bed. Door Two Behind the second door was a room full of towels. Water damage, however, left most moldy. The only one that could still be claimed as a towel was a small, 4"×4" towel. It was, however, going to mold soon. It was damp. Door Three Behind the third door was just the remains of a kitchen. Unfortunately, there was no food. However, there was a small, stone "G". Door Four The fourth room looked like a doctor's office. There was a coat hook on the wall that held a lab coat and a red hat. Second Floor On the second floor, there was a pair of headphones, destroyed, and discarded on the floor. I could get 2 door open on this floor. Door One Behind the first door was what seemed to once have been a girl's room. Everything was dusty, except a painting of a small, purplish fox. I was able to find a jewelry box, containing a small, circular ruby. Door Two Behind this door was a few animals that had been stuffed. They all had apparently had their mouths sewn shut. On the wall, there was a single word written in bold, black paint. STRENGTH Third Floor The third floor felt cold, as if there was ice on me. On the floor, in front of the hallway, I found a gold "O". I could get 5 doors to open on this floor. Door One In this room, I found what appeared to be dead cats. All killed by different means. Hanging one. One with a broken skull One in a litterbox. Of course now they were just skeletons, but it was just plain creepy. On my way out, I tripped and landed on a ceramic Porcupine. Door Two Behind the second door, there was an empty room with stone walls. On the floor towards the center of the room was a Tesla coil and a note. The note read Quite... '' Shocking, ''eh?. Whoever wrote it has a bad sense of humor. Door Three Behind this door was what looked like futuristic technology. I approached the center of the room to look into a small capsule that was about 3'×2'. Inside, I could see an eerie redish gas. I've never left a room quicker. Door Four Behind the fourth door was a room full of books, many of which I had never heard of. There was a desk with a pair of glasses on it on the far side of the room. Door Five Behind the final door of this floor was another empty room, with 3 pictures in the center. Each one looked like a single man numerous times in each picture... as if it was a man and his clones. Fourth Floor This was the final floor of the castle. There was only one door, which looked as if it was made of Obsidion and Gold. Engraved on the door, it said "Put letters here". There was only one letter currently in place, an "S", made out of Wood. After a few tries, I got the order correct, and the door opened. Behind it was a yellow and black room. There was a table, with a skeleton dressed in all black on it. Next to him was a skeleton of what appeared to be a fox. I was able to find a small journal, which only had one page written on. The page read "So this is how I end? Locked in my quarters, with my faithful companion, Karah? I don't want to die. But... I guess we all have to. Luckily, I'll never be found... alive that is. Even if I die, I have my soul bound to this castle. My body will die, but my soul will still roam". That last sentence disturbed me. I looked up to see that the skeleton was gone. I ran. That was what anyone with a logical mind would do... right? Category:Real Life Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Fanfiction Category:Fan Work